


Not so human

by imnotevenhere



Series: On Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Badass female character, Demons, Gen, Hunting, Slow Build, Vampires, Violence, beginning of season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevenhere/pseuds/imnotevenhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What kind of monsters turn vampires into dust by one hand movement?!”, Sam asked, looking at me mortified.<br/>“Definitely not filthy demons or heaven's obedient dogs. I'm the Death Angel. And I want to help you.”<br/>-----------<br/>Evigila is a creature that both Heaven and Hell haven't seen. Monsters are aware of her existence and everyone fears her. However, no one knows that Evigila is on earth, doing little good things, killing demons and others who deserved it. Everything changes when she finally finds one of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so human

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's my first ever story. Ever.  
> So I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> P.S. English is one of the four languages that I know/am learning so mistakes will definitely appear.

The majority of demons aren't the sharpest knives in the drawer. Sometimes it even gets boring.

"Okay, now how many people did you kill?"

"I don't count ants!" this black-eyed scum is dumber than I thought.

"Oh you should. Two hundred because you were 'bored' as you say? Well, unfortunately, I'm extremely bored today too", I grin and make a small hand movement to break a couple of demon's bones. I forgot to count how many.

"You BITCH!" the monster shrieks from pain and try to escape from the ropes that were tied to the ceiling, holding his wrists tight. I decided to entertain myself and bring this miserable creature to the first abandoned building that I found outside Lakefield.

"So I've been told. It's Evigila, by the way, nice to meet you. Now, once again, where is your friend?" I emphasize the last words, clenching my teeth. 

The demon doesn't say a word, all I can hear is his heavy breathing echoing in a deserted room. 

He really doesn't know who I am. He has no idea. 

I move my hand and black smoke starts pouring from the man's mouth like a waterfall, I never get tired of this view. I stop and thrust the demon back into his vessel, hoping that maybe now he will be willing to speak.

"Alaina... Alaina... Alaina... Please, stop..." I hear him whispering, trying to catch his breath. "Why, thank you." I finish what I started, smoke the demon and heal the poor man before taking him to the nearest hospital. Just to be sure.

I inhale as I step out of the hospital and feel cold autumn wind which makes my cheeks rosy. Believe it or not, it feels great to be able to live as a human, feel everything from little smells coming out of diners to emotions such as anger or even sadness. I still have a lot to learn.

Using my mind, I located the demon named Alaina and found out that she's in Minnesotta. How stupid of her. I could kill her right now, without even bothering finding her but I can't make any suspicions. At least not now, it's too soon. Both, heaven and hell can't know that I'm roaming on earth, doing little good things instead of doing the opposite - killing. I want to make the biggest entrance they've ever seen.

What can I say, working for my father was too repetitive for me.

***  
I exited Wallmart wiping fresh blood from my hands. Normally, I leave everything to my powers but there were too many eyes at the shop to do it, so I just went for the good ol' demon knife. 

Alaina - check.

I'm extremely glad I don't need to sleep or relieve myself as humans do. Yes, I'm a supernatural creature but it doesn't mean I didn't have a choice when Death decided that he needed some assistance in this twisted universe. I could turn off all the human feelings in less than half a second, however, I choose not to. Humanity is fragile, yet so fascinating. It's devastating that people don't appreaciate themselves. They have lives, they don't just exist.

But that line is thin.

As I reached the road, I saw a car coming. I have this weird tradition, I avoid travelling using my wings, instead I ask someone to drop me somewhere, I don't really care where. Then, I just find a demon case and take care of it. Simple as that. I waved at the car and it stopped.

"Oh, nice, car", what can I say. "Hey, I'm heading south, do you need a ride?" a man with painfully beautiful face and chiseled jaw asked me, smiling a bit. With no hesitation, I quickly slide in the car, closing the door as gently as possible.

"Wow, I gotta say you're brave", the man looked at me for a second, enough for me to notice how devastated and exhausted he looked. "Yeah, well I can take care of myself." You bet I can. "My name's Evigila, by the way. Call me Evi", I blurted out and looked through the window.

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you", Sam smiled a bit. "That's an interesting name you have. You a daughter of some greek god?" he said nonchalantly still with that small yet sad smile playing on his lips.

"Greek gods are boring, too sentimental. At least it was fun watching them die", what did I just say? I catched the reflection of Sam's shocked face miliseconds before he drifted the vehicle to the side of the road, I could hear a couple of curses coming out from his mouth. He jumped out of it like it was 1986 and I ran away from Chernobyl.

I continued to sit in the car, waiting for Sam to pick some guns from the trunk. Man, he's slow. I opened the door and stepped out of the car, closing it. When his eyes met mine, they told me a thousand tales in one second. I could tell he's seen so many things, too many. And he wasn't a monster, for sure.

The world's indeed small. 

Winchester.

"What are you?" wow, Sam surely looked angry, with his demon knife pointing at me.

"Slow down, boy. Don't yell at me and get rid of those toys", Sam clenched his fist even tighter around the knife. I sighed and ripped the tool from his hand thanks to my telekinesis abilities.

You should've seen his face.

"Now, let me re-introduce myself", I put Sam's demon knife back in the trunk, closed it and placed my hands on the car. It was stupid, I should've kept my mouth shut. "I'm the...", as I was turning around, Sam managed to stab me with the angel blade, pushing it all the way in through my chest. He backed off a little bit, admiring his work as I took the blade out. A small relief that he had on his face soon disappeared when my wound healed quickly. He probably expected me to be an ordinary angel or at least a demon. 

"What the hell..." Sam whispered, eyes wide.

"You fool”, I said staring at him.

Sadly, my awesome introduction was interrupted. My eyes catched a girl wandering on the road and she collapsed on the cold asphalt. I swear I could hear her crying. Sam looked at me and ran towards her like some hero. How beautiful.

“Hey! Hey! What happ...” Sam leaned to pick her up but was interrupted by someone jumping on his back. Vampires. Of course, how could I not sense their aura... Stupid me. Maybe turning my humanity on wasn't such a good idea after all.

I stood next to the car for a couple of seconds, admiring fighting skills of one of the Winchesters. The fun was over when one of the vampires grabbed him while the other hit him in the face, making his lip bleed. Okay, there's no time for enterntainment now, Evi. With one small hand movement I lifted all three vampires in the air, clenched my fist and watched them turn into dust.

Sam just stood there, panting like he just climbed mountain Everest. “You're welcome, boy”, I smirked and got in the car. “Get in the car, you moron, or I will make you. I don't like wasting my time.”

Finally, the brother started walking and slid into the car closing doors loudly.

“What kind of monsters lift their hands and turn vampires into dust”, Sam asked, looking at me mortified.

“Definitely not filthy demons or heaven's obedient dogs. I'm the Death Angel. And I want to help you.”


End file.
